disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paramount's Kings Dominion
Paramount's Kings Dominion is a theme park located in Richmond, Virginia. It's currently owned by Paramount Parks (From 1993-2006; 2017-present). Formerly owned by Cedar Fair (2006-2016) Paramount Rethemed Planet Snoopy Area to Nickelodeon Slime City They added 2 new zones: Cartoon Network Central PBS Kids Worlds Of Fun.Most Of The Rides Are Thened To Paramount Cartoon Network And PBS Kids. Areas Current *'Paramount Studios: '''Themed to Movie Making '''Opening Date: '''April 3rd, 2017 '''Replaced: '''International Street *'Looney Tunes National Park: Themed to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes 'Opening Date: '''April 3rd, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Old Virginia *'The Hanna-Barbera Fun Fair: 'Themed to ''Hanna-Barbera ''cartoons '''Opening Date: '''April 3rd, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Some Of The Area Of Candy Apple Grove. *Parmount's Action Zone- Themed To Paramount Movies And Rides At Kings Dominion '''Opening Date: '''April 3rd, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Candy Apple Grove And Safari Village. *Cartoon Network Central- Themed To Cartoon Network '''Opening Date: '''April 3rd, 2017. *PBS Kids World Of Fun.Themed To PBS Kids. '''Opening Date: '''April 3rd, 2017. *'Nickelodeon Central: '''Themed to Nickelodeon '''Opening Date: '''1996 '''Closing Date: '''2010 '''Reopening Date: '''April 3rd, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Planet Snoopy. Attractions 'Paramount Studios: '' TBA..-A 4-D Motion simulator Themed To TPA. (Formerly Action Theater.) Berserker-A Looping Starship ride. TBA.. - A B&M Floorless Coaster (Formerly Dominator 2008-2016.) Eiffel Towers. TBA.. You Can Add More.. 'Looney Tunes National Park. :' '''The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '- a 3D motion simulator ride. Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes. (2017) ' The Road Runner Coaster'- a Family GCI Wooden roller coaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. ( A GCI Re-Do Of Grizzly.)(2017) Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '''- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA.(2017) TBA...-A Go- Kart Ride.(Formerly Thunder Raceway (1995-2016.) TBA -A River rafting ride.(Formerly White Water Canyon (1983-2016.) The Hanna-Barbera Fun Fair: TBA.-A ferris wheel..( Formerly Americana (2009-2016.) TBA.-A HUSS Troika.(Formerly Bad Apple(2013-2016.) Yogi Bear's 4D Escape' '- A 3D movie based on Yogi Bear Theme: ''Yogi Bear'' Height restriction: 40”(2017) The Ruff and Ready Coaster. '''- a dulling family coaster based on The Ruff and Reddy Show. '''Theme: '''The Ruff and Ready Show '''Map Info: TBA.(2017) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - A Motion Simulator Themed To Hanna Barbera. Theme: Hanna-Barbera cartoons Mapinfo: '''Travel through the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars.(2017) '''The Banana Splits' Banana Buggies'' - A bumper car ride based on ''The Banana Splits Theme: '''The Banana Splits '' Height restriction:' 36.(2017) The Jetsons' Spaceships '-'' ''A Dumbo like ride based on The Jetsons. '''The Flintstones' Bedrock PlayWorld ' - An indoor playground area themed to The Flintstones 'Theme:' The Flintstones.(2017) Scooby Doo's Ghoster Coaster.-A Family Rollercoaster Similar To TBA. That Is Themed To Scooby Doo.(2017) '''Wally Gator's Safari '- a dark ride based on Wally Gator T''heme: ''Wally Gator '' Map Info: '''TBA.' (2017)'' Pussycat Carousel – a carousel Themed To Josie and The Pussycats Map info: '''TBA Theme: Josie and The Pussycats.(2017) '''The Banana Splits Rockin Road Trip- a dark ride based on The Banana Splits Theme: The Banana Splits Map Info: TBA.(2017) Scooby Doo Haunted Mansion-A Shooting Dark Ride Themed To Scooby Doo.(2017) Parmount's Action Zone. Ghost In The Shell: Battle For Tokyo. (3D Motion Simulator Roller Coaster)- A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster loosely based on the 2017 film starring Scarlett Johansson.(2017) Mission Impossible: The Ultimate Stunt Experience- A stunt show themed to the Mission Impossible film series.(2017) Delirium-'''a Giant Frisbee ride. '''Drop Zone: Stunt Tower- A Drop Tower Ride.(Formerly Drop Tower: Scream Zone 2007-2016.) Rebel Yell-'a wooden racing roller coaster. TBA..- A RMC Hybrid Wooden Coaster Themed To TBA. (RMC I-Box Re-Tracking Of Hurler.) Borg Assimilator- A steel B&M flying roller coaster themed to Star Trek. '''Anaconda.-' A Steel Arrow Dynamics Roller Coaster. '''Italian Job: Stunt Track-A Premier Rides Family Launched Roller Coaster Themed To The Italian Job.(Formerly Backlot Stunt Coaster 2008-2016.) The Outer Limits: Flight of Fear-A Premier Rides Indoor Roller Coaster(Formerly Flight Of Fear 2007-2016.) Tomb Raider: Firefall-A HUSS Condor Top Spin Ride.(Formerly The Crypt 2007-2016.) Intimidator 305-A Intamin steel roller coaster. TBA.- A B&M Inverted Roller Coaster Ride Themed To TBA And The Ride Layout Is Similar To TBA.(2017) Scrambler.-A classic scrambler ride. Wave Swinger-A suspended swing ride. "Escape from Congo.-A Intamin A launched inverted roller coaster Themed To The Movie Congo From 1995.(Formerly Volcano, The Blast Coaster 1998-2016.) Ricochet - a Mack Rides Wild Mouse roller coaster. Transformers: The Ride 3D - a 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. Theme: Transformers. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 40”.(2017) Cartoon Network Central. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:Imagination Mayhem!- A 3-D motion simulator that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera.Based off the 2004 series of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends . Map Info:TBA.(2017) Camp Lazlo's Campsite - a playground area themed to the show Camp Lazlo. Theme: Camp Lazlo. 'Map Info:TBA.' Explore around of Lazlo's campground..'' (2017)'' Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show '''- A 4D show based on Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. '''Theme: ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy''. Map Info: TBA.(2017) Titan's Tower Drop: This drop ride similar to Tower of Terror, takes you through an exclusive Teen Titans Go story and allows you to be put through Robin's New Training Course. The drop tower is housed in a replica of the Titan's Tower.(2017) Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on ''Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. ''Map Info: Board inside the cart and take on a crazy and twisting ride around The Park with Mordecai and Rigby.(2017) Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot - a playground area themed to Over the Garden Wall. Theme: '''Over the Garden Wall. '''Map Info: Play around the enchanted garden.(2017) Finn Flyers: Take flight as you ride on Jake the Dog transformed into a Hang Glider over Cartoon Network Land. Like Pteranodon Flyers ride in USO, you will get to see all the sights of this land.(2017) Cartoon Network Live: This live show takes your favorite characters from all the Cartoon Network shows like Regular Show, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball, We Bear Bears, Teen Titans Go and alot more in this live action, fun for the whole family-friendly show.(2017) The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '-' 'A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Jolly Rancher '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''.(2017) Ben 10 Alien Twister '- a Disk-O ride based on ''Ben 10 series. 'Map Info: '''TBA.'Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 47".(2017) Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '''- A 3D motion based trackless dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry '''Theme: '''Tom and Jerry. '''Map Info: Take on a wackiest cartoon chase around the house with Tom and Jerry.(2017) We Bare Bears Sling Shot! '''- a drop tower based on Cartoon Network series. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 38.7".(2017) The Powerpuff Coaster '- an B&M dulling inverted roller coaster themed to ''The Powerpuff Girls. '''Theme: ''The Powerpuff Girls''. Map Info: Join The Powerpuff Girls and help fight Mojo Jojo’s evil robot creation that is threatening Townsville. You’ll take to the skies alongside Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they try to save the world before bedtime.(2017) Adventure Time: Rocket Time '''- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 40". Universal Express available?: TBA.(2017) PBS Kids Worlds Of Fun. NOVA Experience '-' '''A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA '''Theme: '''NOVA.(2017) '''Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show.(2017) Liberty's Kids Live '-' 'A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids.(2017) '''Cyberchase 4D '-''' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase.(2017) 'Curious George Comes to Town '-''' 'A water area based on Curious George.(2017) '''Thomas and Friends The Ride '-''' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends.' (2017) Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends. '''Height restriction:' 38"(2017) Ryan's Big Coaster '''- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' ' '''Height restriction:' 46"(2017) PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as ''Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. 'Theme: '''PBS TV shows (2017) '''Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase '-''' '''A dark ride based on Sesame Street.(2017) '''Nickelodeon Central. Wonder Pet's:FLYBOAT-A Mini Frog Hopper Drop Tower.(Formerly Planed Kite-Eating Tree During The Ceder Fair Era.)(2017) Rugrats Reptar Mobiles. - A bumper cars ride based on The Rugrats .(Formerly ''Lucy's Crabbie Cabbies 2010-2016.)'' Nickelodeon Space Surfer-An Aviator swing ride from Chance Rides. '' (Formerly Flying Ace. 2010-2016.)'' Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A 200-foot-long (61 m) children's coaster from E.F. Miler. Themed To Paw Patrol.(Formerly ''Great Pumpkin Coaster. 2010-2016.)'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Licence to Drive - A driving ride based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 'Theme:' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..(Formerly ''Joe Cool's Driving School. ''2010.-2016.) TBA.-A rail-guided car ride across a pond.(Formerly ''Peanuts Road Rally. ''2010.-2016.) Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster-A Vekoma Family Coaster Themed To Spongebob.Note:This Ride Is Simalrr To Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster At Universal Studios Florida But It Has Yellow ''tracks and Blue supports instead of Red tracks and Blue supports.(2017) '''Nick Jr. Live on Stage - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines.Theme: '''Nick Jr. shows.(2017) '''My Life as A Teenage Robot Coaster. - An RMC wood/steel hybrid coaster based on My Life as a Teenage Robot.(2017) Diego's Rescue Rider.-A Zamperla Crazy Bus Ride.Note:Ordinary Planed As ''Sally's Sea Plane During The Ceder Fair Era.TBA.(2017) Swiper's Sweeper.A miniature whip ride from Zamperla.Note:''Ordinary Plane As ''Peanuts 500 During The Ceder Fair Era.TBA.(2017) '''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue' - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants.(2017) '' Back at the Barnyard Hayride-A small family wooden coaster.(Formerly ''Woodstock Express. ''2010.-2016.) 'Blue's Skidoo '- A Dumbo-like ride based on the Nick Jr show Blue's Clues..(Formerly ''Snoopy vs. Red Baron 2010-2016.)'' '''Fairy World Taxi Spin - A Dumbo style ride based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. (2017) NickToons Encounter – a meet-and-greet located at Nickelodeon All-Star Café restaurant which features various Nickelodeon Cartoon stars who will meet and interact with guest all around the restaurant. Mapinfo: 'Meet eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose with your all-time favorite Nicktoons Cartoon stars old and present alike.(2017)'' Mr Krabs Money Go Round. – a Carousel Ride. '''Map info: '''TBA. (2017)' TBA.-A an aerial teacups ride from Zamperla.(Formerly Flying Ace Balloon Race 2010-2016.)'' Backyardigans Swing-Along-A small-scale swing ride from Zamperla..(Formerly ''Charlie Brown's Wind Up. ''2010-2016.) TBA.-A rock-n-tug ride from Zamperla.(Formerly ''Lucy's Tugboat. ''2013-2016.) La Aventura de Azul-A rail-guided car ride.(Formerly ''Snoopy's Junction. ''2010-2016.) TBA.-A circular flat ride on which riders lay face down and swing in a circle. Built by Zamperla.(Formerly ''Linus Launcher. ''2013-2016.) TPA.-A slow-moving monorail ride over the area from Zamperla.(Formerly ''Snoopy's Rocket Express.''2013-2016.) Rocket Power: Air Time-A Chance Falling Star ride.(2017) TBA. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - a 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 'Map info: '''Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. ''Theme:' ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:'40”.(Formerly Boo Blasters On Boo Hill.'' ''2010-2016.)'' The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo MagiCoaster '''-A Vekoma Dulling Family Coaster. based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoaster ride run by Wanda and Cosmo.(2017) TBA.-A teacups ride from Zamperla.(Formerly ''Woodstock Whirlybirds.''2013-2016.)(2017) Double Dare Live! - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: TBA.(2017) Dora's Flying Dune Buggies.-A circular flat ride on which vehicles attached to a central console bounce up and down. Built by Zamperla.(Formerly ''Snoopy's Space Buggies ''2010-2016.) SpongeBob’s Neighborhood '– the walk through attractions where guest can enter inside four of the replicas of the houses inspired from the show ''SpongeBob SquarePants such as '''SpongeBob’s Pineapple House, Squidward’s Moai House, Patrick’s Rock House, and Sandy’s Treedome. Map info: 'Take a tour around all of the home of SpongeBob and his pals. ''Theme:'' SpongeBob SquarePants''.(2017) '''Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse - A funhouse walkthrough based on Nickelodeon's Spongebob SquarePants. (2017) Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '''- An 4D motion simulator ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Mapinfo: Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron.(2017) Dora the Explorer Live! - A Show Based On Dora The Explorer. Map Info : TBA.(2017) Glove World - 'an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Glove World from ''Spongebob SquarePants.(2017) '' '''Nickelodeon Studios Kings Dominion. '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map Info: Take on a behind the sense tour of your shows on Nickelodeon.(2017) The Loud House: Loud Chase - A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info:' Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family!.(2017) Shops TBA Restaurants TBA Marketing Campaigns Paramount has that Cedar Don't TBA Snoopy with Rabies TBA Events Paramount's Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February- April The date will change depending on the year. Nickelodeon Slime Summer. - a event that based on Nickelodeon Cartoons. Occurring whole summer season. MTV's Rock of Glory - a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. Paramount's Halloween Spooktacular Weekends.A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 3. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: 8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. Paramount's Howl o'Scream Horror Nights.-Paramount Park's remains operational during the day and transitions to Paramount's Howl o'Scream Horror Nights.at night Only During September 15- November 4 .The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Paramount's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. The Events Icons are Darkside (Dark Tree Overlord monster). Samara Morgan,Nickelodeon Villains, And Plankton who is The Main Icon/Main Villain Of Spongebob Squarepants /the mascot of Paramount's Howl o'Scream Horror Night's. Scare Zones Including.. War Of The Worlds. World War Z. Twisted Cartoon Studio. Nickelodeon Under Siege. The Garden Of Screams. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Taken Over By Bendy!. PBS Darkness Has Come! Trivia: This Is A Non-Scare Zone With Fog And Revered Music And No Scaretors. TBA You Can Add More.. House Including # Maximum Plankton 3-D (Based The Alternate Story Of Nickelodeon) # Cloververse (Overlord, Cloverfield, 10 Cloverfield Land and God Particle) # Five Night's At Freddy's # Bendy And The Ink Machine. # Bendy's Revenge Madness. # Samurai Jack One Last Chance. # Darkened Dawn. # Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse 3-D Maze (Note:This House Is Similar To This Is The End 3D Maze At Universal Studios Hollywood But Based On Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse Movie From 2015.) # Pet Sematary. # Paranormal Activity # Super 8. # Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters VR # Rings: SeVeN dAyS Shows Including. South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Excellent Halloween Adventure. Map Info:'Party on as Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture. Plankton's Gallery of Madness!. Map Info:Take a surreal journey through Plankton's twisted imagination, as dazzling acrobatics and cutting edge techno music bring some of your worst nightmares to life. Cirque du Freakz '''Map Info:'Watch as the Lizard Man and the goons prepare the Cirque du Soleil, but Gross. Planktons Mix And Mingle Map Info: TBA Trivia: This Show Is Only At The Last Week Of Paramount's Howl O'Scream Horror Night's. Paramount's Holiday Wonderland.-A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park.'''Only During November 26- January 6. Trivia: At Nickelodeon Central The Area Has Green Orange Christmas Lights At The Nickelodeon Central Area And Filled With Christmas Decorations At Paramount's Holiday Wonderland Event Such as TBA. Incidents TBA Category:Real Attractions Category:Paramount Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Looney Tunes Category:Pokemon Category:Nickelodeon